All that glitters might be Gold
by Izzileia
Summary: Caught in a curse for over a thousand years, a man lies in a steely bed, a coffin of his own demise. However, the slight flicker of candlelight might not be enough to rouse the sleeping beauty when a lone adventurer wanders into the ruins of his home.
1. Chapter 1

The flickering shade that sprinkled the cheekbones of Jake English, a rugged male caught in the phases between boy and man, danced through the trees of the thick Romanian forest. Tanned from years spent wandering the world with little else but a backpack, and two trusty pistols, Jake hitched a ship from an English port one afternoon to wherever it was heading, and hadn't been back home since.

Now he often wrote when he came across towns with mail service, to appease his elderly grandmother in her occasional worry, but he mostly was alone. Nights spent peacefully under starlit blankets of night, a campfire freshly stoked, and a traveler's pot of bitter, home brewed coffee cradled in his large hands. His recent escapades left him in the foothills of Romania, and a small village where he spent the night in an actual bed, and restocked supplies for the days, weeks, or months, ahead in the thick wilderness.

The light spring air was crisp, and left Jake's lungs with vigor as he trekked along the plush grassy ground. He had seen so much in his short life, enough to fill a thousand years of history, but he always longed for more. One more castle, or cavern. One more mystery to uncover, or legend to be told. One more adventure to have. That was all he longed for in life, adventure, and perhaps someone to share it with.

He noticed the forest thinning after a few hours on spent hiking, and broke into a huge clearing at the base of a carved mountain. Dirty marble stairs led upwards, and his eyes followed the climb in that direction, pausing as his eyes took in the sight.

A castle. A large, slightly decrepit castle, perched neatly atop the flat mountain, and it glistened with a silverfish gold sheen that drew the khaki short clad nomad to those stairs, and into an ascent of his life.

It took nearly an hour to climb all those stairs, but as Jake bore down upon the giant dark doors, his senses tingled with excitement. He opened the heavy wood slowly, dust motes catching in the sunlight, and the cobwebs tore away as he stepped through them.

A dusty candelabra found his hand, and he swiped away the grit, before a match ignited the old candles. In the flickering light, the old stone castle hung with the utmost elegance. Orange, Red, and Black tapestries hung over huge windows, and on bare spots on walls. Armory with brilliant swords stood like living knights at corners, and at the foot of stairs. A huge fireplace at the end of the main hall was still loaded with rotten logs, and above it sat the largest painting Jake had ever seen.

A man sat leaning over his knees, palms resting on the hilt of a magnificent sword. His skin was pale, and eyes a vibrant orange, framed by spiked dark lashes, and thick brown eyebrows. His hair was a striking whitish blonde, with slightly windswept bangs, and it jutted up into a frothy triangle shape. The colour contrasted greatly with his eyebrows. He wore black pants, and a black vest, layered over a white shirt, and an orange tie the same shade as his eyes. Jake took in the portrait, and ruled that it have been the owner of the castle.

He decided to traverse up the stairs, testing carefully to make sure they held, it seemed as if they were as in perfect condition. He jogged up, and spied into many of the doors that were ajar, plush bedrooms, or sitting rooms, and even a gigantic library met his gaze on the first floor up. It almost seemed like everything had been frozen in time, and only a coating of dust and cobwebs affected the gorgeous place. No doors creaked, or stairs squeaked, and he continued upward toward the tower.

Exploring the entire castle took until nearly nightfall, but he still had one more section he wanted to see before he left, the tower. He began the climb round the spiral stairs; windows at regular intervals left him watch the setting sun as the candles illuminated his way.

The plain wooden door seemed so out of place in the tower, as the winding steps ceased at the flat section signifying the top. He took the handle, and pressed inwards, a slight groan of unused joints different than everywhere else. This room was completely lacking in dust, or cobwebs, or any form of wear. The alter is what made Jake stop in his tracks.

A pure silver coffin lie in a raised platform, deep purple curtains blocked the last rays of the setting sun, and the only light came from the dimming candles.

"Now this is what I call an adventure…" Jake muttered in his thick accent, something that hadn't diminished in his years of traveling. He took gentle steps foreword, hiking boots sinking into the plush rugs. He approached the coffin, and set the candelabra down on a wooden table next to the glittering silver surface. He rubbed his hands together, and placed them on the cold metal, which seemed to resonate underneath his fingertips.

He pushed back the lid, and gasped. The man from the painting was completely intact under the lid. The same clothes he wore in the painting adorn him now. He looked as if he were sleeping, untouched by time that had ravaged the outside of the castle. As Jake pulled his hand away, the sharp edge of the coffin sliced his palm, and a thin red line trickled down.

A drop landed next to the mouth of the man in the coffin, and Jake went to wipe it away when glowing orange eyes shot open like a rocket. Jake screamed, and stumbled back, watching as a tongue whisked the blood from a pale cheek, and into the mystery man's mouth. The hands that had been folded reached up, and shoved the top of the silver casket away, before his body bent at the hips to sit up.

"Y-you're alive?! Jiminy Christmas!" Jake stuttered out, and glowing eyes met emerald ones.

"Well I wouldn't call myself _alive_ so to speak." A faint smirk spread across pale, yet dark lips, and revealed elongated canines. "Thank you ever so much for freeing me, however. My name is Dirk Strider, and I've been trapped in the god awful coffin for…" He trailed off, and Jake raised an eyebrow.

"What… year is it, my friend?" The way Dirk spoke puzzled Jake, it held an ancient air, but was still as casual as modern English.

"2010?" Jake prompted, and the orange eyes closed for a second, and opened again with a slight sadness.

"I've been stuck in here for over a thousand years." The figure swung itself from the coffin, and stood up, audible cracks and pops were heard as joints corrected themselves into place. He was ungodly tall and slender, and he knelt down, extending a large land to help Jake to his feet.

"S-so you're… still alive… after a thousand years?" Jake questioned, regaining his footing. Jake moved to the doorway.

"Like I said, not really alive, but yes. I never did get your name." Jake paused, noticing Dirk only a few inches from him, following closely, and noiselessly.

"Jake English. Can you tell me how you came to be, Mr. Strider?" He kept walking, and the close proximity didn't slacken as Dirk stuck to him like glue.

"Well, isn't it obvious enough here?" Dirk chuckled a low laugh, and Jake turned his head to see the slightly glowy face that followed him down the stairs.

"Ah… not really." He muttered.

"I'm a vampire, Jake English. Did you not stop to question why I was in a silver coffin, or hadn't decayed to dust?" Dirk was suddenly in front of Jake, blocking his escape route downward. Startled, Jake stumbled back, nearly falling, but a cold hand to his shoulder leveled him out.

"A vampire? And I'm supposed to believe that?" Jake gave a skeptical once over to the figure holding him upright.

"…Why wouldn't you?" Dirk looked genuinely confused at the lack of belief, and cocked his head. His large eyes followed and mapped every movement in Jake's body.

"Because we don't really live in a time where vampires are regarded as Dracula was. Vampires these days… well they sparkle."

"But only pixies sparkle…" Dirk attempted to provide. Jake shrugged. "Well I can prove it to you." Dirk shrugged as well.

"Fine. Prove it." Jake felt a pinch in his neck as a set of fangs pieced the tan skin, he couldn't move away partly from shock, but mostly by the grip on his shoulders. It wasn't painful, but when he felt Dirk's tongue run over the two holes, and the wounds close, he nearly fainted. He slumped down to a sitting position, and Dirk wiped away a stray drop.

"Well slap a fish and name him Horace." Jake whispered, running a hand along his tender neck. He looked up at Dirk, who seemed in much better spirits now that he was full. A deep rosy flush had returned to his lips and cheeks and a smile replaced the pout.

"So you're a vampire, Mr. Strider?"

"Indeed I am Jake English. I'm forever in your debt for waking me from this curse. That and feeding me… W-would you like to stay in the castle?" Dirk sat down next to Jake, they seemed roughly the same age, besides the thousand-year difference.

"You mean overnight, or…?"

"However long you'd wish to stay. If you need a place of respite for the eve, I'd gladly host you. If you'd like to stay longer, it'd be my pleasure."

"But the castle is in ruins…"

"That's what you think." Dirk took Jake's hand, and all went black for a moment before the main hall met their vision. Dirk raised his hands, and clapped twice.

"Roxy, Jane? We have a guest!" When the claps echoed out, the entire castle seemed to bring on new life. Candles lit, dust disappeared, and two girls appeared from thin air.

"Master Strider! So good to see you're awake!" The blonde one embraced Dirk, and he chuckled, returning the hug.

"Roxy, can you clean one of the bedrooms for Master Jake? He's staying for the evening. Jane," he turned to face the black haired girl, "can you prepare a meal? Master Jake must be starving!" The girls nodded, and bolted off in different directions to do their duties.

"Master Jake?" A smile spread across a tan face. "Really?"

"They respond better knowing someone as Master. Anyway, Jake English. I do hope you enjoy your stay."


	2. Chapter 2

When Jake found himself seated at the largest table he'd ever seen, he only wondered what the girl named Jane had mustered to make in the short hour spent in the parlor with his Vampire host. Carts rolled themselves out, and around the table while Jane strode behind them, palm raised. Covered platters lifted with a flick of her wrist, and nestled themselves onto the burgundy table cloth.

A true feast was laid before Dirk and Jake, the center a magnificent cake to the proportions Jake had never witnessed before.

"Thank you ever so much, Jane. If you'd care to go find Roxy, she's probably in the wine cellar as usual, and wait for further instruction, that would be lovely!" Dirk was insanely charming, a sleek, kind smile split the otherwise serious face, and Jane buzzed off with a curtsy and a cute laugh.

Dirk snapped his fingers, and tableware began shifting, food piling itself onto the polished china. Jake couldn't have been more surprised if the candelabra at the center began singing _"Be our Guest_."

A sudden chuckle made Jake look up, and he found all movements paused, and shimmering eyes watching him.

"A funny thought, I'm presuming candelabras singing, why that's preposterous, but very whimsical." Jake cocked an eyebrow, he hadn't said anything in his recollection.

"Oh, mind reading. I... Was blessed with the gift only few vampires get." his voice held a key of sadness at the admittance of his vampiric ways.

"Oh, really? I'll remember that..." Jake seemed slightly uncomfortable now.

"I rarely use it at all, though, so no need to worry. It's been a long time since I've had a guest, it's a pleasant thing to hear once in a while." Dirk smiled, and Jake's plate lifted up, "What would you like? Anything on the table is the works of my marvelous cook Jane."

"Speaking of Jane, and, Roxy, was it? What are they? They seem so young..." Jake asked, before briefly pointing to the dishes he thought looked and smelled appetizing.

"Oh, the girls? Why they were the daughters of my most trusted servers before they, obviously, passed on. When I was cursed, they were too. They're not vampires, though. In fact I'm not entirely positive what they are. I always said witches, but I could be so wrong. I was 23 when I was cursed with this... Barbaric thing, and the girls were only 14. One of the side affects if the slowing of Aging, if not stopped completely." Dirk explained this while floating a glass, and a bottle of rich wine up in the air, pouring it with a tilt of his wrist.

"I hope this is to your taste... It's _well aged_ you could say." Jake felt a bubble of laughter escape him, and the melody that was Dirk's own laughter mixed with the gawff beautifully.

They dined, and discussed. Jake told Dirk of the modern world, and all his adventures, and Dirk watched with a childlike curiosity that glistened behind pale skin, and dark shadows. Jake was in awe at the fact Dirk was consuming human food, even after drinking his fill from his own veins.

Nearing the end of the meal, the carts loaded themselves back up, and wheeled off to the kitchen, the little blonde standing silently nearby.

"Master English if you'll follow me I can show ya to your room." Jake noted her accent, which sounded slightly New Yorker, and looked back at Dirk for an answer.

"If you're tired you can follow her to one of the many bedrooms here at Brightwood castle. You've had a long day, Jake." Dirk suggested, and Jake stood to follow Roxy as she headed out the dining room door.

The room he was shown was paneled with a deep brown wood, the same covered the floors, but underneath massive rugs. The bed was larger than anything Jake had seen in a long time, and was adorned in deep burgundy silk bedding. Red drapes hung from a ceiling length window, which doubled as a door onto a balcony. The fireplace had been stocked with fresh logs, and everything smelled of citrus.

"Wow, this is fantastic!" Jake exclaimed, and Roxy giggled.

"Thanks, Master Jake! I hope ya enjoy your stay!" She slipped from the room nearly as silently as everyone else in the castle moved; the only sign of her leave was the click of the door. Jake found a book of matches in his pocket, and struck one, throwing it into the fireplace. The castle obviously wouldn't have any modernized heating or cooling systems, and the early April nights in Romania were still frigid.

The sun was no longer visible, and Jake wondered if Dirk would stay up all night as defined most classically by vampires. He shook his head.

English, you wander into a castle because you're looking for adventure, come across an ancient vampire who was cursed, get your blood sucked, then decide to stay for supper and the eve. How stupid can you be? In all honestly Jake was hoping this was some sort of dream. Far from a nightmare, but still too mythical to be any part of reality.

He grew up on tales of dragons and knights, and of adventures so great, that this all seemed too surreal.

"Well it is an adventure." He yawned, removing the emerald green jacket he wore, and tossing it over the arm of a chair. He changed into the less-scratchy clothes he usually wore for sleeping, and slid into the soft, warm bed.

The fire crackled, and made the room glow softly as Jake began to feel even drowsier than he had in weeks. Good food, and a comfortable bed gave him the sense of safety that he lacked when camping out in the forest. He was grateful for it in all respects, and although it was barely 9 o'clock, Jake found himself falling into a deep slumber unmatched by any in his past.

"Oh Roxy, Jane! It's so good to be awake, and to see you!" Dirk was striding around his castle, flicking his hands to command things. He was tidying up the castle even more than the initial magic had.

"I know Master, it's so good to finally be back in the kitchen working, and for Roxy to be cleaning and getting her pent up energy out!" Jane laughed as they all worked.

"So how do you ladies feel about Master Jake? He's the one who freed me, and gave me the first meal I've had in a very long time." Dirk wanted to be sure the girls were both comfortable having the strange man in the Castle with them, even if it was just for a night.

"He seems nice enough." Jane said, and Roxy appeared with a feather duster.

"Well he didn try ta kill ya, now did he? He's okay in my book." Roxy laughed, her speech slightly slurred.

"You got into the wine, didn't you?" Dirk asked with a sigh, but a smile playing his lips. She nodded, and he shrugged, what's done was done.

When Jake awoke in the early hours of morning, he found the room still dark. No, it should have been lighter by now, so what was the shadow? He managed to get his glasses on his face, and saw Dirk standing by the side of his bed, staring down observing him. Jake jumped out of bed, and backed up.

"Good morning Jake. I hope you slept well." Dirk said casually. Jake was beyond confused, and a little bit creeped out.

"Why were you watching me?" He asked, and Dirk shrugged.

"I was bored, and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"So you watched me sleep."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Jake tried to answer, but found none.

"You… didn't do anything to me, right?" Jake's eyebrow raised worriedly. Dirk laughed, and shook his head.

"No, no, no! See, what I drank from you yesterday can have me running for a week! I only use a small amount of blood, since I was relatively older when I was turned into this thing. I can use mortal food to function between feedings. It's quite odd, I understand." Jake nodded, mind wrapping around everything.

"I… thank you for everything, Dirk, really it was lovely."

"Jane has breakfast in the dining room for you. Please eat before you leave, I'm afraid I can't join you, as I must retire for the day, but please feel free to stay or go. It's your choice entirely. And, thank you, Jake English. You woke me up from something that could have kept me eternally sleeping, and you haven't been cruel either. You're always welcome back to Brightwood Castle after you go, our doors will always be open to you in any time of need." Dirk had walked over to Jake, and taken his hand, shaking it gently, he placed a kiss on either one of Jake's dark cheeks.

Jake finally felt how cool Dirk was, but still had the softness of a mortal. His cheeks grew pink as the light kisses were bestowed, and he stammered out a quick you're welcome. Dirk disappeared with a small poof of orange smoke, and Jake was left alone, hand tingling from the touch of his vampiric host.


End file.
